Meeting at a Class Fair Speed Date Cafe
by HatterSaz
Summary: A first year Seijou class have created a speed date cafe for the school festival. Oikawa, of course, is extremely interested.


He had heard from his friend Iwa-Chan that a first year class had decided on doing a speed date cafe for the festival. He had laughed loudly at the concept of it, garnering some fan girl attention. But, it was too good _not_ to laugh at. Apparently, it was set up like an actual speed date, which made him wonder how in the Hell they managed that. The girls of the class themselves were the anonymous speed daters, and the boys were the 'body guards' with the male class rep acting as the person who calls for the switch. And, however ridiculous it sounded, it was the most popular attraction this year. That in itself forced out more hysterics.

So, what does he do? Well, he goes to check for himself! It can't _possibly_ be as good as people are saying about it. He's been to the haunted house, or should he say class, after all. So, he's highly doubting the hype.

Then, of course, there's a huge commotion amongst the girls as he arrives. He plays it off with a smirk, takes his number, and sits down where he's designated. Unfortunately, he couldn't rope Iwa-Chan into joining him. Something about getting to know people first or whatever. Stingy Iwa-Chan!

After a few more people had turned up to have a whirl, they started the process. They got two minutes to talk to each girl, and then they moved to the next. So far, all of them were cute. Still having some baby fat as they were still first years, and their big eyes made them so adorable. However, none of their personalities matched his. He had decided to take this very seriously. Mostly so he could laugh about it later but, no one needed to know that.

He heard the caller announce the sixth switch and he bid farewell to the flushed ravenette before him. When he took his place at the next table, he almost forgot how to breathe. The ginger before him had the most beautiful brown eyes, which simmered amber in the candle light. And they were so cute that he immediately felt embarrassed for wanting to hug the ever loving bejesus out of them.

The ginger blinked up at him, being so much smaller that there was a height difference even as they sat. Remembering the premise of the attraction, and now knowing why it was so popular, he cleared his throat and began.

"Hello~. I'm Tooru, you?"

"Shoyo."

He froze. This, wasn't a girl? The most attractive ginger Oikawa had ever laid eyes on, was a boy?! Somewhere in his head, he is complaining about the unfairness of the universe. But then Shoyo smiles, a little apologetically, and he's smitten. He loses the care about gender and is all for asking precious little Sho-Chan out.

"So, Sho-Chan. What's your favourite 'Star -' franchise?"

He doesn't need to specify like he did with the rest, as Shoyo's eyes light up immediately.

"I would have to say Star Trek! Though, I like the new films and Patrick Stewart's series the best. Captain Janeway was pretty cool too. And DS-9 was alright. Though, it lacked the core element of travel and seemed to focus more on the canteena element and family aspect. Which it actually pulled off really well..."

Oikawa sat smiling like a love drunk idiot. He's never met someone so into space stuff like he is before. It makes him swoon that little bit harder as he listens to the boy rant. And yes, he notices the stares from the neighbouring tables. But he doesn't care. The boy is just so into it it's adorable, and he isn't stopping him for such a silly reason as onlookers.

"Shatner's series was kinda pants. It had cool planets and concepts, but Shatner's Kirk was just too UGH. Oh! I do like the newer one. What was it called again? GAH! It's the one with the theme tune no one seems to like even though it's completely awesome! It goes like... Erm..."

Oikawa doesn't breathe for approximately five seconds. He doesn't know if he can handle Sho-Chan singing. It may just break him. Or worse, make him get up, pick up the excitable ginger, then proceed to carry him home. He needs to show his parents this adorable creation of the universe!

"It's been a long road. Gettin from there to here. It's been a long time. But my time is finally here~"

Oikawa would like to think that he is officially dead. He is sat with an angel. It would make sense.

"Yeah, that one was good. Not as good as the new films and Stewart's series but, still good. Speaking of series, I was kinda disappointed that the new one was a completely different cast from the film. I mean, it's great they're trying to push a new generation of actors but, the ones in Pegg's films were so good and fitting for the roles. And they're hilarious too! I mean, imagine the series' gag reel! It would be so awesome!"

The boy had gotten practically the entire rooms attention now, he was shining so brightly. He was so perfect Oikawa still couldn't believe it. He hadn't taken his eyes off of him for a second, scared that he would just vanish from existence and it would all be fake. He is definitely rubbing Iwa-Chan's face in it later.

Then, Shoyo covered his face with his hands. He sat there for a second before lowering them and peeking over the top of his fingertips.

"I'm sorry. I went overboard, didn't I?"

Oikawa smiled at him. He just kept getting cuter and cuter!

"No, it's fine. You're really cute Sho-Chan. And I totally agree! Shatner's Kirk sucked! And that opening is ridiculously underrated!"

Shoyo blinked as he lowered his hands. His mouth was wide open in shock. He was sure he would have scared the elder off by now, but he... was _agreeing_ with him? Was this real?

Oikawa thought for a moment before quickly fishing a pen and some paper out of nowhere. Then, he quickly scribbled something down as the switch was called. The next guy tried nudging him but, he didn't budge.

"Sorry just, give me a second."

As he finished writing, the guy introduced himself to Shoyo, and vice versa. Then, when he finished, he handed it to Shoyo with a big smirk. He didn't say anything as he moved across, just winked at Shoyo before he read the paper.

As brown eyes skimmed over the paper to see the brunette's full name and phone number, said eyes widened and a red blush crossed his face. He clenched the paper tightly in his fist as he trained his eyes on the guy ahead of him, trying his best to calm down. Which worked eventually.

For the rest of the 'dates', Oikawa watched Shoyo. Everyone else was so dim and boring to him now. He was infatuated. The girls could tell too, based on their sighs and disappointed looks.

When the time was over, and everyone had done a 'lap', the recent attendees were escorted out. He gave a last glance at Shoyo, who was staring intently at the paper, dorky grin on his face.

* * *

At the end of the day, when the fair was over, Oikawa dragged Iwa-Chan back to the first year room. A lot of the decorations had been taken down, and the desks were back to normal. And, as Oikawa entered, he was once again met with an angelic face.

Shoyo was sat at, presumably his desk, scribbling in a book. His eyebrows were drawn together and he had his tongue stuck out over his top lip. What caught Oikawa though, was the big, square glasses on the gingers face. They looked just like his own, and he finally understood that song about Heaven being on Earth.

He and Iwaizumi walked over, Oikawa with a grin, Iwaizumi with a slightly annoyed expression. The boy didn't look up. Oikawa tried to peek into the book before they stopped in front of his desk, and internally cursed at the beauty of the world and it's creations. A certain ginger can of sunshine to be specific.

Shoyo was sat reading about planets and star systems. Galaxies and NASA space programs. He also had his phone on the desk, open on the wiki page for Star Trek. In his book, he was writing his own space adventure story, set in the universe of Star Trek. Oikawa was officially blessed.

"Oh my God Sho-Chan, can you stop being so cute and perfect?!"

He hadn't meant to say it out loud, but the blush exploding onto the gingers cheeks was totally worth it. So was the look of pure shock on Iwa-Chan's face.

"O-Oikawa-San?"

Oikawa gave a cheery hello and introduced Iwa-Chan, who then introduced himself because 'Iwa-Chan isn't his name damnit!'.

"Sho-Chan, do you want to get something to eat?"

Shoyo blinked a few times, trying to comprehend the request. Then, Iwaizumi filled him in.

"He's asking you on a date."

"Iwa-Chan!"

Now Oikawa was blushing too. Though, not nearly as much as Sho-Chan. The unfair cuteness is going to kill him, he just knows it!

"A-A date? With m-me?"

Oikawa nodded, a bit coyly. Which earned him a slap on the back of his head from Iwaizumi.

"Meanie Iwa-Chan!"

Iwaizumi simply shrugs it off before leaving, sending Oikawa a quick warning about hurting a first year. Oikawa groaned in response, muttering bad things about Iwa-Chan as he walked out.

"Erm... Oikawa-San?"

Oikawa clicked back and rubbed his nape as he apologised to Sho-Chan. Then, the ginger smiled softly and looked down, pushing his glasses up to hide his eyes further.

"There's a cinema nearby showing a new alien movie. Do you want to check it out?"

He peeks over his glasses frame with subconscious puppy dog eyes and, if he hadn't mentioned aliens already to rope Oikawa in, he was definitely willing now.

"Of course Sho-Chan! My first date with the ginger cutie~!"

He sang out as they left the class, his arm draped over the shorter boys shoulders. He can see the tiniest tint of red on top of Sho-Chan's ears, and can't help but smirk. Now he understands why people speed date.


End file.
